


and all the stars in the sky (and everything in between)

by shinyspinda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyspinda/pseuds/shinyspinda
Summary: imagine being so in love nothing matters except eachother.





	and all the stars in the sky (and everything in between)

"Heyyy Gonta-chan!~" Ouma gently wrapped his arms around Gonta's thick torso. 

Suddenly, Gonta grabbed Ouma like he weighed nothing, and threw him into a trashcan without a word. Just what the feral little rat bastard deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> toes.


End file.
